


Anything

by eyesonly



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hobbit Filming, M/M, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly/pseuds/eyesonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anything you want, mate.”<br/>“Anything?”<br/>"Anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farraige25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farraige25/gifts).



> So this is from an Aidean prompt request from the lovely FARRAIGE25 which was simply ‘first kiss’. It’s pretty fluffy and absolutely no angst so that’s odd for me, but it’s cute and I like it :) It’s a bit longer of a ficlet so I’m putting it under a cut. Thank you for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! <3

“Why are you so damn heavy?”

“Why do you complain so damn much?”

“You don’t have to lug your fat ass all day, I do.”

“I don’t write the scripts.”

“It still sucks.”

They have been filming at the Laketown set all day. Dean having to carry Aidan as a wounded Kili. Both attached at each other’s hips for most of the day.

“I’ll take you out tonight in reward. My treat.”

“What kind of reward?”

“Anything you want, mate.”

“Anything?”

“Anything, within reason. Drinks, food, whatever”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Dean smirks, carefully readjusting Aidan’s arm over his shoulder.

—

When shooting is finished for the day, the a group of the dwarves go out for drinks. Aidan buying for Dean who is happy for the gesture.

Afterwards, Aidan, Dean, and Adam head back to Dean’s trailer to continue the night and watch a movie.

Walking through the sea of trailers the three are talking too loud and letting out wild roars of laughter, but none of them seeming to care.

They get inside, Aidan immediately moving to fridge looking for presumably more beer. Adam stumbles in the living room area collapsing on the ground in a fit of giggles, lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Dean kneeling in front of his entertainment system rifling through DVDs.

“What do you guys want to watch?”

“I don’t know, something interesting. Where the fuck is your- oh found it,” Aidan slurs pulling out a beer pleased with himself.

Adam erupts in another round of laughter, “Nothing boring, okay? That includes anything with wars, or planes, or documentaries, or honestly anything that you would pick out. Move over, lemme pick.”

Adam sits up crawling over next to Dean looking through the movies.

He shuffles over sitting on the couch, taking a gulp of the beer. It’s shitty and from New Zealand but it doesn’t matter.

Adam settles on some artsy foreign film that Aidan is sure he would pretend to enjoy if he were a few shades more sober. So he groans dramatically instead, both Dean and Adam rolling his eyes at him.

Dean stands, holding on the wall for a second longer than he should so the room would right itself in his vision.

With slow practiced precision he makes it over and sits on the small couch next to Aidan.

Their thighs brush as he sits. Aidan focuses on the television.

Adam sits on the ground between the two of them, not enough room on the couch, but his head resting against their knees.

After the intro credits roll, the three quiet down watching the film.

Aidan barely notices Dean’s hand on his thigh at first. It isn’t until he starts to rub gentle circles with his thumb does he actually look down.

Dean’s gaze never wavering from the movie in front of them.

Aidan rests his head on Dean’s shoulder, covertly testing the water. He can always blame it on drunkenness later.

Adam grumbles something about the bathroom and with a feat of drunken strength manages to get himself to the restroom down the hall.

As they hear the door lock with a click behind Adam, Dean sits Aidan up.

Aidan feels his ears redden, he runs his hands over his face.

“Sorry-“

“No, it’s okay! I…”

Aidan looks expectantly at him.

“You said earlier today, I could have anything…within reason and I think I know what I want…”

Aidan looks a little confused at him.

“We went out for drinks?”

Aidan freezes when Dean’s hand goes to his cheek.

A soft “oh” escaping Aidan. Dean gently pulls him forward.

Together they both lean in and their lips meet. The blood in their heads pounding in their ears, the world pausing briefly for them.

This kiss is sweet, the taste of alcohol and smoke lingering on both their lips. After what feels like only a few moments, they pull away slowly.

“That okay?” Dean questions hesitantly.

“Yeah,” the answer is breathy and unsteady, but Aidan nods.

Dean smiles, his dimples almost hidden by his ginger beard.

Aidan cups his cheek initiating another kiss, this one more focused. Wanting.

In retrospect, it may have not have been the classiest moment in either of their lives. Making out on their couch like hormonal teenagers, Aidan practically in Dean’s lap, search hands on each other’s bodies.

Aidan pulls away for a second.

“This is real, right? Not because we’re lonely and drunk? You mean it, yeah?”

Dean smiles with a gentle peck.

“It’s real and I mean it,” he reassures as their lips ghost over each other’s.

The click from the restroom door lock is heard.

Dean and Aidan jump back both running their hands over their face trying to convey some semblance of coolness.

Adam walks out with a supportive hand on the door and looks between them confused.

“You two alright?”

The both quickly nod.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Just tired.”

“Been a long night.”

“This dumb movie is making me fall asleep.”

“That’s because you’re a uncultured lightweight.”

“Oh piss off, Dean.”

“You doing well, Ads? Ready to finish the movie?”

Adam nods slowly at their quick responses.

“Sure, if you guys are?”

The both nod again, Dean hitting the play button on the remote.

Adam settles back down on his place at the floor, Aidan mock glaring at Dean who sheepishly shrugs.

Dean rests his hand back on Aidan’s thigh, this time Aidan moves his hand over Dean’s. His long thin fingers intertwining with Dean’s stocky but strong ones. 

When the movie finishes Adam pops up, Aidan and Dean’s hands quickly breaking apart.

“Well I had a great night, lads. Aid, you want to walk back with me?”

“I’ll be right behind you, mate. I need to use the jacks real quick,” Aidan stands pointing to the restroom.

Adam nods wishing Dean a good night before heading out of the trailer.

The door closes behind him, Aidan quickly moving over to Dean the two meeting with a rushed kiss.

“We’ll talk tomorrow?” Aidan asks breathless against Dean’s lips.

Dean nods hungrily kissing him again. Aidan softly chuckles pulling away.

“I need to go, Deano.”

“Stay.”

Aidan shakes his head, “Not tonight. Adam’s waiting on me. We’ll talk. Tomorrow, okay?”

“Tomorrow,” he nods again.

They kiss once more as Aidan leaves the trailer for the night.

Dean leans on the couch sighing, drunk hopes for tomorrow the only thing left on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [imri-zaiza](imri-zaiza.tumblr.com)


End file.
